Hase ColdFire
Hase ColdFire. One of the best of the Imperial Agents. A perfect shot, he joined the Dark Disciples to quickly join with the revolt against them and join the Black Mantle. Due to his fierce loyalty, he was given a great honor; A seat on the council for the Black Mantle. Biography Early Life Born in two different worlds he was, at least that is what he believed. Born to a mother who was a whore and a father that wondered the galaxy with his beat up, run down transport ship. Both are not worth mentioning as at the age of 5, he has left to fend for himself. Mother took off some where, not to return and will admit, crying was the first thing in his mind once he found out she had left him. Sure he had a rough life, rather a life that pretty much made him who he is now. As a five year old fending for himself it was rough, almost died a few times, if not for his luck, at least that is what he called it. Like a typical kid he learned to steal, fight and run away, call it a survival instinct but it got him through the rough times. By the time he was 8 years of age, he had made a name for himself, at least he simply put his name out there for all to know who he was. Cocky...perhaps but people understood what he did and how he did things. So Hase is what he came to be called, what his name was previously does not matter, not anymore that is. Understanding The Tech...and Stealth So eventually he came to understand electronics and security devices and counter measures. Learning to go in and out of places, little to no detections and he stole...Oh yes he stole, pretty much learned to take anything that was not tide down or had a high security system. He was good but there are always others who may be better. Learning not to show his face, learned to blend with the crowd, learned to use his charm to get information, all that to make sure he was not ever caught or failed. He had become one of the best. A Good Job Gone Wrong It was in one of the so called easy jobs that he let his guard down, a rookie mistake, one that would change his life at the age of 12. Upon entering the establishment of this rich fat fellow that he realized it was way to easy to get the information, it did not cost him much at all. The payout would be a great sum and all he had to do is dig into the fat mans secret files and extract information for some high payers whim or ploy but he never asked why , as long as he got payed. So as he finds the location of the files, he start to get this dark brooding feeling that he was in trouble and the next thing he knew is blackness. Still to this day he was not sure if it was a setup or not but he woke up, wet, naked and hanging by his wrists, tide up and suspended inches off the cold steel floor. There is a light, a bright like that hurts to look at but that is all he can see. The coldness does not bother him, it is the hollowed voice echoing through the dark room that does. Torture and Aftereffects "Who do you work for? Who sent you?" it is a harsh voice, cruel in ways he had not heard before but it still asked, still after the lashings, the cold water been dropped over his head and along his body. The salt was and extra touch, even as he screamed in pain, the voice still asked. eventually he gave in, told them who his contact was and moments later after the spilling of words... blackness. It had taken him months to recover, the trauma the nightmares, all affected him in different ways but it was not obvious until his next task. The Start of ColdFire It was a late evening, his mind set for this task, had to get back into the game or he was worthless. So far so good, breaking and taking the needed items, all going good. He had not noticed how scared he was, did not know that he was sweating from this mental and physical ordeal. He opened the window, back to the awaiting air speeder just a foot from the ledge when it happened, He was caught again, at least he was ready for the stun that got him last time. He go down, in pain but still awake. He waited until they neared him when he blanked out. Next thing he knew, he was standing above three dead bodies, they had been shot in the head, right between the eyes. He was holding a pistol and a scared human was in the corner of the room, his hand laying on the floor and himself whimpering in pain and fright. Hase nears him and he whimpers some more and then he noticed....my helmet was off...he was looking at himself as a mirror reflects it. There IS cold calculating eyes looking back at him but there is a fire within them that could almost frighten him if it was not his own. He takes a moment to look at himself "Coldfire" He whisper to himself. He grin in a cold insane way and without looking shoots the guy between the eyes. " You did see my face" is all he said and in moments he was out and finishing my job. It was at the age of 15 years when he met and imperial agent and yes, he knew instantly, almost as if the agent wanted to be seen, wanted Hase to find him and so he did. As he enters a small room right after him the lights turn on and the door shuts behind . Across the room is the man by himself and almost as if he is waiting for him. Pulling his weapon would be the first reaction but better minds decided to not do so, thinking it may be suicide. So heading on over and take a seat, keeping his eyes on the man. " I am De-Shade and work for a large group that is destined for greatness. I am here to recruit you and your skills." he pauses for a moment. Eyeing him like he is joking but the seriousness of this is obvious. " If I refuse?" Hase answer. It was the slight raise of the brow that told Hase that accepting would be the best logical choice or bye, bye Hase. He stands and looks towards Hase. " We know of your skills, your reputation is known to us Hase Coldfire. You will be well compensated for what we are to ask you, you cannot refuse us." The man then sits back down and smiles, a smile that shows Hase he has more in store. Joining the Imperials Yes, Hase had put out his name out once again and he had become cold and cared for no one when his jobs came to be, He had become a killing machine but his speciality was stealth kills, unlike the bounty hunters of the galaxy." Alright, if I can't refuse I have no choice but to join you. What do I have to do?" simple question for a complicated recruitment. A nod is given back to Hase. " Good, you will begin training right away, hope you have all that you need, if not, it is to late to get it....plus we will provide all that you require." with that he stands up and starts to walk towards a door. No other choice but to follow , There is no shooting his way out, Hase knows he will not survive, he knows this is his destiny. Several years later and at the age of 19 he was finally a agent, Imperial Agent. Oh yes, he was surprised and was beaten, taught and made sure to follow orders and he did. Since he had developed most of his skills through his own training, he had already done most of what was required and he flew through the training but it still took 4 years to finish. Now he knows his true calling, helping the Sith Empire take control of what is known as their galaxy. They own it and they know it and they will keep it at all costs. The missions assigned to him have been infiltration and espionage as well as and occational killing of oppositions to the Sith Empire. “I belong , I am theirs, I will succeed. The Empire is all. The Empire is my life. I will die for it......I am it! “ Personality He is outgoing, words flow out of his mouth like water. he can be charming or a thug. He knows he can accomplish more by talking and charming others over brute force. When on a mission he is cold and calculating, the mission is his life. Quirks Over the years he has come to realize he has another personality. This personality is worse than himself. No remorse, no care for anyone. He is a stone cold killer but only and only when he is cornered and no other way around things. Markings Several scars around his body, most are old and his face is the only thing not marred by the ghastly marks on his body. Category:The Council